


【斯坦杰诺】一日陪练

by Daiheqing



Category: Dr. Stone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiheqing/pseuds/Daiheqing
Summary: 石化前，大量脑补，只要写得够快原作就追不上我。所有知识点都来自于百度逼乎维基油管etc.（还有自己编），不保真，一个字都别信。我应该在高三刚毕业知识储备最丰富的时候嗑这对的.jpg
Relationships: スタゼノ, 斯坦利/杰诺, 斯坦杰诺
Kudos: 10





	【斯坦杰诺】一日陪练

1.  
肌肉记忆是个伪命题。  
肢体动作的控制中心是神经元线路而非肌肉，那些缠在一起的蛋白质纤维可没有储存记忆的功能。比起肌肉记忆，它更该被称之为“内隐记忆”或是“程序性记忆”。  
理论知识的记忆功能在大脑皮层，而人体运动有其特殊性，并非完全由大脑指挥控制，更多的是在惯性作用下由肢体协调完成。这个惯性即是程序性记忆，也就是所谓的肌肉记忆。  
简而言之，乍一看像是不经大脑的动作，实际上也是透过了小脑、经由后天重复和经典条件化反应得来的。  
凭感觉也是科学的，而科学则是雅致的。  
斯坦利嘴里叼着香烟，左手随性地插在衣袋里，右手握枪自然前伸。一缕浅蓝色的额发挡住了侧脸，从这个角度杰诺看不见他的眼睛，但能轻易想象出那双平静而专注的蓝眼睛。  
几乎看不到瞄准的动作，枪膛内气体被释放时快速扩散产生冲击波，炸裂的声响让站在旁边的杰诺心脏一紧，手臂也不由颤抖了一下。  
斯坦利却是神色如常，他拉了下套筒将子弹重新上膛，对着靶子又开了一枪，然后维持着方才的姿势偏头看向杰诺。  
灰发的科学家目不转睛地看着他，沉默半秒后突然抬起右手，食中二指交错置于眼前。  
“……你在做什么？”斯坦利一时错愕，咬着过滤嘴发出含糊不清的疑问。黑色的眼里仿佛有大串的公式图表滚动，他感到了一丝丝不妙。  
“单手叉腰时后肩给肩高处的后坐力方向上一个对抗力，能减少侧向扭动从而减小枪口偏移。同时这种姿势下瞄准基线长，准心距离眼睛更远，更容易命中相对稳定的目标。”万幸，临时讲座并没有涉及到什么让他不明觉厉的奇异知识点，“科学的受力，单臂据枪射击果然雅致。”  
雅致的不仅仅是姿势。  
斯坦利今天穿的是常服，不同于工作时那身钉着勋章和金属扣的纯黑制服，宽松的短袖t恤毫不掩饰地裸露着流畅的手臂线条，肌肉随着动作自如地收缩舒放。搭配上精致艳丽的眉眼，像是只慵懒的美洲豹，力与美的完美结合。  
格外赏心悦目。  
二十米外的靶子上是果不其然的十环，两声枪响却只能看见一个枪孔。  
“好厉害啊，斯坦！”  
对斯坦利而言这是信手拈来的技术，可发小两眼放光的赞美还是令人非常受用。他放下手臂，满足地呼出一口富含焦油和尼古丁的气体，然后把手中的格洛克17递给对方。  
“示范完了，试试看吧杰诺。”  
  
2.  
杰诺突然买了把手枪，斯坦利对此有些意外，但也没什么特别的想法。  
合法买枪年龄是18岁，手枪则是21岁。他和杰诺都不是传统意义上的乖孩子，早在年龄达标前就“借”走了长辈的枪支拿去研究，当然仅限于拆解完再装回去。  
他们十八岁时斯坦利本以为杰诺会让少年时的研究更进一步，对方却对此兴味缺缺。  
“知道结构就够了。子弹进入枪膛后扣扳机抬起击琐，撞针在弹簧的作用下前冲撞击弹壳，点燃火药并释放巨大热量。弹壳中空气急剧膨胀产生高压气体，子弹沿枪管中滑膛线产生高速旋转向前飞出击中目标。不同款式的细节和功能上有所不同，但是原理都是一样简单，只要有材料我自己都能做出来。“灰发的青年吃着汉堡，满不在意地腾出一只手来比划了个开枪的动作，酸黄瓜片因此窸窸窣窣地掉在明显超纲的教材上，”不好！“  
手忙脚乱中生菜番茄纷纷滑落，最后连肉饼也啪叽摔在了纸上，溅起的肉汁在白衬衫上留下难看的痕迹。  
事后斯坦利汉堡分了杰诺一半，然后收下了杰诺回报的可乐。  
听装的可乐迷之比塑料瓶装的好喝不少，尤其是拉开铝环的一瞬间，细细密密的碳酸水雾从水滴状的口子里往外喷，甜丝丝的气味融进夏日傍晚的微风。  
那是高中毕业后的暑假，多年的玩伴在大学时终究分道扬镳。杰诺以优异的成绩考上了他心心念念的藤校，斯坦利则是去了军校。  
他们的关系一如既往的好，隔再长的时间不见也不会生疏，虽然基本都是杰诺一个人喋喋不休地说着自己的研究。斯坦利绝大部分时候都会让他直接说结论，但他其实并不讨厌杰诺谈及科学时兴奋又带着点嘚瑟的样子。  
这几年他每日与枪支为伍，高难度的单手换弹夹都是轻轻松松，而杰诺直到快三十岁才拥有了第一支手枪。  
他的确没有持枪的必要。研究室禁止携带枪支，也不会有恐怖分子冲进去威胁到他的人身安全。假如真有人能闯入NASA伤害那群全世界最顶尖大脑的拥有者，总统都该引咎辞职。  
“科学可不能流于理论”像是洞悉了他那一点点疑惑，杰诺解释道，“纸面知识了解得再详细也会有疏漏。”   
“我还以为你终于想要亲自体验下科学的武器了，枪可是男人的浪漫。”  
“我的浪漫是洲际导弹。”  
斯坦利不予置评，慢悠悠地吐了一个烟圈。  
  
3.  
他们住得很近，昨天晚上杰诺来他家吃晚饭，说自己买了支手枪，问斯坦利有没有空陪他练练。  
特殊部队的队长刚结束了一个长期任务，正百无聊赖地过着精神完全放空的堕落假期。他略微挑了下眉，看着杰诺专心地用叉子追踪盘里的豌豆，没多问便答应了下来。  
第二天一大早杰诺的黑色福特就停在了门口，载着他去了华盛顿一家据称环境良好的射击俱乐部。一路上杰诺滔滔不绝地说着NASA最近的科研进展，斯坦利有点不确定那些是不是保密协议的涵盖范围，反正自己也听不懂，应该无所谓。  
车上配置了点烟器和烟灰盒，有尼古丁作陪他也乐得任杰诺叨叨，偶尔听到几个熟悉的名词时回应几句，抑或打开矿泉水的瓶盖往他嘴里灌两口。  
他一直在军队专门的训练场练习，还没来过民用射击俱乐部。以他的专业眼光看来，场内设备作为普通练习倒也不差，只是练习的人……  
“杰诺。”斯坦利捏住发小的后领，将他往自己身边拽了拽，“一点、三点、七点、十一点那几个，离远一点。”  
“嗯？”杰诺难得在他面前表现出迷茫，斯坦利微敛了眼眸正想解释，却看到灰发的科学家食指同样跃跃欲试地要往扳机上放。  
“火器使用的基本安全法则第二条，”蓝发的军人无奈地叹了一口气，“Keep your finger off the trigger until your sights are on the target.”  
杰诺立刻收回了手指，然后自觉地把枪交到了他手里。  
在没有确认目标之前，食指不要碰扳机。这不光是安全法则，更是一种良好的习惯，哪怕手里端的是把玩具枪，准备好开枪前食指都应保持在扳机护圈之外。  
这一条也是识别新手最直接的手段，即使他们熟知这一点，也会因紧张和兴奋而短暂遗忘。  
作为火器方面的专家，斯坦利熟知各种武器的使用方法，自然也对它们的危险程度了然于心。靶场里的新手太多了，他的每一根神经都在发出警报。  
“换个地方吧。”他卸下弹夹、确认枪膛里没有子弹后将它收了起来，推着杰诺出了俱乐部，然后熟门熟路地从他裤子口袋里勾走车钥匙。  
金属和塑料被体温捂得暖暖的，指尖不小心碰到了大腿内侧的皮肤，隔着薄薄的布料，那片皮肉有着一瞬间的绷紧。  
接下来换成了斯坦利开车，杰诺坐副驾驶。  
“要去哪儿？”  
“训练场，特殊部队专用。”  
“……那是普通人能去的地方吗？”  
“当然不是。”斯坦利笑了起来，眉眼弯弯愉快非常，“但我们只需要借用一小块地方，规矩是死的人是活的。”  
“真是雅致的灵活啊，斯奈德队长。”  
“彼此彼此啦，Dr.杰诺。”  
  
4.  
特殊部队的基地在城郊，驱车将近两个小时。  
空调是人类史上最伟大的发明之一。现在是上午十点，夏日的太阳已经开始展露威力，车内却依然保持着凉爽的温度。  
车窗开着方便散去烟味，交替的凉风和暖风吹得人昏昏欲睡，百害而无一利的二手烟都无端散发出安心的气息。斯坦利的余光瞄见杰诺的头一点一点，最终彻底低垂下来。  
呼吸的节奏表明他并没有真正睡着，斯坦利将收音机的声音扭得小了一些，然后从后座上拽过自己的外套。科学家平日里神采奕奕的黑色瞳仁掩在薄薄的眼睑后，睫毛投射下两片暖色的阴影，下眼处两抹青虚虚的眼圈。  
杰诺多次强调这是天生的和熬夜无关，科学的营养和作息才能最大化工作效率。  
“熬夜不是充分必要条件，遗传因素和眼周淋巴循环都会导致黑眼圈，个体差异影响很大。再说了，经常几十小时不眠不休的是你才对吧，斯坦！你有黑眼圈吗？”  
斯坦利给他把衣服盖上，顺手戳了戳他的腮帮子。  
如果说自己拥有与军人身份完全不符的皮肤状态，那么杰诺就是拥有与年龄不相符的外貌。他总觉得杰诺从高中开始就没变过，将近三十岁了居然还是当年那张脸。小时候看起来老成，长大了就显得幼齿。  
“到了吗？”杰诺连眼睛都没睁，裹紧外套换了个更舒服的姿势。  
“快了。”  
上次任务的队员都在放假，但还是有不少轮岗的人留在基地待命。斯坦利光明正大地带着杰诺穿过大厅，视线嗖嗖嗖地从各处扫来，军人们的警觉在一瞬间提升到极致。  
“午安，斯坦利队长！”  
“Dr.杰诺也来了，是紧急状况吗？“  
“没，杰诺老师想学习射击，我带他来练练。”斯坦利在烟灰缸里按灭烟头，把自己的卡递给其中一人，对方了然地去帮他开训练场。  
紧张的气氛顿时缓和了下来，特殊部队和NASA有过多次合作，加上斯坦利和杰诺的关系，彼此都熟悉得很。果不其然，没有一个人对斯坦利借公职之便有所异议，反倒是热切地讨论起来。  
“居然是斯坦利队长亲自指导，Dr.杰诺说不定能加入特殊部队呢！”  
“没有那种夸张的志向啦……”  
“队长队长，我也可以带人来训练场吗！好想让凯茜看看我英姿勃发的样子，她一定会被迷住然后接受我的告白的！”  
“队长，B-6。”方才离开的队员在门外探头，杰诺和大家道别，然后跟在那个人身后去了训练场。  
斯坦利又点上一根烟，这才慢悠悠地跟上。一只脚跨出房门后他扭回头，对着年轻队员期期艾艾的眼神露出了一个狰狞的笑。  
——当然不可以。  
——嘤！好过分……  
  
5.  
网络上有很多免费的枪械原理和安全常识课程。比如Hunter Ed的在线猎人培训，它甚至可以算是美国实质上的全民免费枪械培训，包含了基本且全面的火器安全知识、结构、原理、操作和保养方式。  
小时候他们坐在杰诺家的地毯上，吃着薯片看了几套课程录像。内容大差不差，杰诺看了两套就开始翻起科学杂志，斯坦利却又找了几套继续看。  
“你对枪械很感兴趣吗？”杰诺舔了舔手指，薯片是盐醋味的，刺激的调味让刚接触的人鼻尖发痒，习惯后又有些欲罢不能。  
“嗯。”蓝发的少年紧紧盯着屏幕，画面中精巧机械所展现出的力量和美感让灵魂隐隐产生共鸣，有一个声音在心底低语，这就是你天赋所在的领域，“看起来非常地雅致。”  
话刚出口他心里咯噔一声：完蛋，口癖传染了。  
杰诺倒是没有发现这点：“我也有兴趣啦，不过是对结构。它只教了拆解方法，具体的长度数据和材质都没有讲，如果能亲眼看一看的话……”  
四目相对，电光火石的眼神交流后两个人同时弹起来，噔噔跑上阁楼。杰诺的解析教学和斯坦利的听力共同作用下他们打开了老式保险柜，兴奋地从里面捧出杰诺父亲珍藏的猎枪。  
然后原地将之肢解。  
杰诺兴冲冲地测量每一个部件的尺寸，然后将之画在稿纸上。斯坦利摸着那支枪管，金属沉甸甸的微凉质感让他的心跳加快了些许。  
那是斯坦利第一次碰到枪。  
“示范完了，试试看吧杰诺。”  
B-6是单人训练场，教学本该从安全和火器结构入手，但斯坦利相信杰诺对这部分纸面知识了解得比他还详细，因而跳过不表。  
“嗯……”灰发的科学家接过手枪，这次他有谨记火器使用的安全法则，没有立刻把食指按在扳机上。  
他模仿着方才的动作将左手叉于腰际，双脚微开略宽于肩，然后右臂前伸。斯坦利帮他调整了手腕的位置，让枪管和小臂呈现一条直线，然后敲了敲几处过于紧绷的肌肉示意放松。  
杰诺眯着眼瞄了很久，默念着腹式呼吸、三点一线，却始终无法让目标中心、准星顶部中心和缺口中心位在一条直线。每每觉得差不多了，都会因手臂的抖动顾此失彼，总有那么一个点歪去了其他地方。  
“没必要完美主义，刚开始抖动是正常的。“斯坦利说，”准星缺口平正，就算离打不到靶心也不会离得太远。“  
杰诺没有回应，斯坦利感觉到他屏住了呼吸，应该是使用了实战中用不到的防抖动技巧。  
手背上指伸肌腱的绷起愈发明显，扳机终于被猛地扣下。发射时的巨响和震动让杰诺下意识地闭了眼，几乎是同时斯坦利悠悠的声音在耳边响起。  
“人质被成功爆头了，杰诺。“  
他懊恼地睁开眼，看见七环的位置上一个冒着烟的弹孔。  
“不过没事，人质死了后续就方便多了，很上道哦Dr.。”  
“你是不是说出了什么不得了的东西？”  
  
6.  
实践和理论真的很不一样，高精度的动作要求让杰诺觉得这身体可能不是自己的，光是在开枪时控制住条件反射的闭眼就花了很长时间。  
肌肉因为紧张而绷紧，姿势随之变得扭曲。好不容易在斯坦利的指导下摆出了比较标准的动作、眼见着就能和十环外沿打一个招呼，杰诺在将近三分钟的瞄准后放下了手臂。  
“手酸。”他坦然地迎上了职业军人迷惑的目光，“射击运动员对耐力和力量有很高要求，持久性举枪属于上肢的耐力训练？“  
“嗯，指卧撑3000个就达标了。”  
“那是人类能做到的吗？！”  
“能做到。”  
“？？？？”  
斯坦利叹了口气，起身站到他身后。后背与前胸紧紧相贴，体温隔着布料在两人间传递。他左手卡在杰诺手和腰部的接触点协助固定位置，右手则握住对方手背，引导着他手臂前伸。  
黑色的瞳孔赫然收缩。  
杰诺清楚地知道从斯坦利现在的角度根本看不见准星和缺口，但是用他的眼睛看去，那三个点完美地连成了一条直线：没有抖动、没有偏移，正正地对着靶心。  
“放轻松，不要闭眼。”声音从极近的地方响起，烟气和吐息喷薄在耳畔，耳廓一圈痒痒地泛起暧昧的红色。  
扳机在指腹印下微凹的压痕，身后就是斯坦利，的确没什么可以紧张的。他以前所未有的轻松心态将之扣了下去，然后第一次看到了枪口迸出的橘红火焰。  
满打满算能做十个指卧撑（不标准）的脑力工作者靠作弊打中十环后就放弃了努力，剩下的时间仿佛变成了斯坦利一个人的秀场。  
杰诺喝着咖啡欣赏他的练习，时不时发出惊叹。  
定点、速射、飞碟……  
手枪、冲锋枪、突击步枪……  
斯坦利不再使用靶场和射击比赛常用的单臂据枪，改成了CQB战斗中实用性更高的C.A.R射击姿势。  
杰诺只在电影里见过这种姿势的皮囊，斯坦利的专业版在腿部、手臂处形成多个稳定的三角形结构，不仅反应迅速，还有强大的后坐力吸收能力。  
他知道C.A.R.配合肘击还有一整套的战术动作，苏格兰场27年的射击教练所开创的姿势单结构上已经相当强大。经验、力学、实用度三方面的经验凝聚而成的射击姿势是那样的科学且雅致。  
“准星跟踪？”看了这么久，他都没看到斯坦利花时间去瞄准，继而联想到这种能一直知道准星相对于缺口和目标准确位置的速射技巧。  
“练多了就可以凭感觉来了，肌肉记忆。”斯坦利换上了新的弹夹，冲着下一轮的活动靶一口气将子弹打空。  
“是程序性记忆，叫内隐记忆也可以。”杰诺下意识地纠正道，“韦伯-费希纳定律表明了心理量和物理量之间的关系——”  
“OK，程序性记忆，我知道了杰诺老师。”  
  
7.  
准备离开时天已经暗下来了，灰发科学家神采焕发的样子像是看了场真人秀，完全将练习的原始目的抛之脑后。  
其实真的就是这样吧？斯坦利腹诽，虽然他这一天过得也很愉快。  
回去的路上依然是斯坦利开车，广播里放的是莉莉安·温伯格的经典歌曲，空灵的女声在空旷的高速上飘扬。  
进城后他们先找了个地方吃饭，杰诺请客。盲点的菜色除了胡萝卜吃起来像塑料外都很美味——所有胡萝卜都像塑料，和主厨手艺无关。  
“杰诺，你到底为什么突然想学枪？”离家只剩两个转弯的时候，斯坦利终于还是开口问道。  
“前两天午休的时候我们讨论了一个很有意思的话题，穿越到石器时代后会做些什么。”  
“你的回答是？”  
“制造科学的武器，然后成为新世纪的独裁者。”  
“听起来很不错。”  
“但还是存在关键的问题，如果不会使用的话火器就只是一堆金属和塑料，又不能默认你在身边……”  
“可以的。”  
科学家一时愣住。  
“如果出现那种情况，那我肯定会在你身边。而且我最擅长的是枪械而非格斗，你负责制造，我负责使用，这才是你喜欢的科学分工吧。”  
世界上最睿智的大脑之一出现了卡壳，黑暗将杰诺的错乱掩饰得彻底，斯坦利浑然未觉地问要不要帮他把车停进车库。  
身体可能确实是有记忆的，大腿内侧、后背、耳廓……这一天里肢体接触过的部位纷纷再现了当时的触感，他突然觉得嗓子有点干。  
“那你怎么回去？”  
“走两步就好啦，只是隔壁而已。”  
“斯坦。”他开口，声音里混杂着不易察觉的沙哑，“我的意思是……今晚我家没有其他人。”  
轮到斯坦利沉默了，昏暗的车里香烟顶端的橘色是最明亮的光源，借着那一点点火光，他看见形状优美的嘴角微微勾起。  
光离得更近了，带着阴影、体温和烟草气息压将下来。斯坦利取下香烟，和杰诺交换了一个燥热缱绻的吻。  
“那我就打扰啦……Dr。”唇齿间牵出将断未断的银丝，蓝发的军人意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
-end-  
====================  
摸脸3700年怎么可能不是真给！  
美攻好，美攻真好。想看Dr.一边爽得神志不清一边被斯坦的美貌迷得神志不清，啊……  
楼顶是我的谁都不许抢【安详去世  
  
  
  



End file.
